Mission 6: Break and Enter
Mission 6 Info (Characters are Level 6) Aboard the Sundered Heart, a CR90 Corellian Corvette, currently located in hyperspace near the Corula system. You were all requested to join Captain Raymund Antilles during a secret raid to a local system. When Admiral Redford was contacted not a week ago, he had personally chosen you all to be sent on a favor for an old friend. In the ship's meeting room, you are all sitting at a large table. On the wall is projected schematics to a facility that you are asked to infiltrate. Several animated prompts show you all of the key points to the facility. Then you watch as a 3-Dimensional rendering of the facility is played, while the Captain narrates various points of entry and potential tactics that could be used to breach each of the zones, you realize that it will be virtually impossible to get through without stirring some form of ruccus due to the large open storage areas and different security access points needing to be bypassed. Upon concluding the rendering, the Captain briefs you on the mission objectives: - Ascertain which of the three control rooms contains Tarkin's reasearch - Access and download of Tarkin's personal files - To disrupt the facility's research capabilities - To get out as soon as possible because our small fleet can only distract enemy forces for so long until larger capital ships arrive to reinforce the imperial fleet Zone 1: Land Vehicle Hangar Bay which holds the mining vehicles used to mine Nergon 14 from the asteroids core. Zone 2: Storage warehouse for huge crates of the unstable minerals. Zone 3: Secured personel access points and decontamination/decompressurized anti-chamber Zone 4: Research facility where the materials are converted into gaseous form. Zone 5: (1 of 3 unknown rooms), Security room which contains many screens that overlook the facility. Zone 6: Brig, located in the lower level of the facility away from prying eyes. In one of the prison cells, a Mon Calamari sits with his back to the door. When he is aware of your presence, he wishes that you free him in exchange for a hansom reward that his government is willing to pay for his release. He informs you that he has been trapped here for 2 years as Tarkin's prisoner. If you release him, he also informs you where you can find Tarkin's secret journals as he has seen where Tarkin keeps them. Zone 7: 2 Large Hallways which have transparent walls that allow a view of the exterior of the facility Zone 8: Large rounded room used for communications and transmission of facility results Zone 9: (2 of 3 unknown rooms), Smaller round room in the centre of the communications room, which contains Tarkin's personal research office. Found in this room are a holoprojector, which currently shows the image of a Sphere which looks to be a space station. Zone 10: (3 of 3 unknown rooms), Control room to the Hangar Bay, used to regulate incoming and outgoing ships and supplies from this facility. Zone 11: Hangar Bay, which contains a small transport currently awaiting loading of a shipment. Main Page / List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission